Pokemon: The Legendary Conquests
by FalconEye24
Summary: A boy named Drake sets out on his Pokemon journey with a Chimchar, Torchic, and Oshawott. Along the way learns of Legendary Pokemon. He becomes fascinated by them and decides he wants to catch them. Check out "The battles" by LordOfTheSillies to read about Alex, Drake's brother. Also, please review my story and tell me what you think should happen! (Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon)
1. Proluge

**Proluge:**

* * *

My name is Drake. I was born in the Hoenn region but I don't remember it very well. My family moved to Sinnoh when i was one year old. I lived life like a normal kid until I was five years old. That's when I met my partner, Chimchar. I was playing "Pokemon trainer" with some of my friends, we all pretended we had our very own Pokemon. We were running through the woods when we came to a ravine. We were always careful not to fall down there. We ran alongside it when out of the corner of my eye i saw a faint orange glow. I stopped and walked to the edge of the ravine where the glow was coming from. All my friends kept running, not noticing I had stopped. I looked over the edge and saw a Chimchar. It was hanging from a root that stuck out of the side of the cliff. I reached my hand out to it.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled. The Chimchar looked at me and I could see in it's eyes that it trusted me. It grabbed my hand and I pulled it up. I carried it to the Pokemon Center in my jacket and handed it to the nurse at the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to have a Pokemon?" the nurse asked.

"It's not mine, I found it in the ravine and it looks like it's in bad shape," I replied.

"Oh, well don't worry, he'll be okay," I sat down in the waiting room and looked at my watch. It was getting late and I had to get home soon. The nurse came out and handed me Chimchar.

"I think you should hold onto this Pokemon, I think it likes you," she said. She revealed that it was a male at level 5. I took it home and showed my parents. They gave me a great ball to catch it in and told me not to battle anyone, but I could keep it.

The next day my dad called me into his office and gave me a box with a bow on it.

"I got this for you when we lived in the Hoenn region," he said, "I wanted to give it to you when I thought you were ready, and I guess today's the day." I opened the box to see another great ball.

"Go ahead, just throw it," my dad said. I threw the ball and a small orange bird Pokemon came out of it.

"That's Torchic, it's a fire type just like your Chimchar. It's also a level 5, just like Chimchar," he said. I grew very close to my two Pokemon over the course of that year. Then when i turned six we moved to the Unova region. My parents decided here was where we were going to stay because they wanted to raise Alex, my little two year old brother, in one place. When Alex turned five he found an Eevee in the wild and kept it. Then when I turned 14 and Alex turned 10, we got a letter in the mail announcing that Nuvema town (the town we lived in)'s professor Juniper was going to give a Pokemon to three young trainers. Those trainers were me, my friend Cheren, and a girl named Bianca.


	2. Chapter 1: One more than I expected

**Chapter 1: One more than I ****expected.**

* * *

"C'mon Drake! We're gonna be late and the Professor's gonna have to pick someone else!" I heard Cheren yell from outside my window. I got up, changed my clothes, and got my bag that i had already packed the night before.

"Cheren, there aren't any other kids in this town, well except for Alex, but he's only ten," I said walking out the door, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Alex!" I yelled right before shutting the door. Juniper's lab was just a short walk from my house and we arrived there in less than a minute. We opened the door and Bianca was already there.

"Guys! You're late!" she yelled at us, "I've been waiting here for like fifteen minutes and I want my Pokemon!"

"Calm down Bianca, you get to pick first since you were the first one here." Juniper said. Bianca walked over to the table which had three Poke Balls on it and grabbed the one with a little fire icon on it.

"That's Tepig, go ahead and meet your new partner," Juniper told Bianca and Bianca almost immediately threw the Poke Ball. There was a flash of light and then there stood Tepig, a small orange pig-like Pokemon.

"You're up next Cheren," Juniper said. Cheren ran to the table and grabbed the ball with a grass icon on it.

"Thank goodness Bianca didn't pick you Snivy!" Cheren said while throwing the ball and immediately hugging his new Pokemon. I didn't need anyone to tell me it was my turn and before i knew it the last Poke Ball was in my hand. There was a water icon on this one and i knew exactly what Pokemon this was.

"Go Oshawott!" I yelled throwing the ball into the air. Oshawott landed on the ground and grabbed the shell off it's chest.

"Wow, Oshawott looks like it wants to battle!" Bianca said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I said, "You and Cheren against me."

"You'll regret challenging both of us," Cheren said.

"And you'll regret saying that!" I said. We went outside and Bianca and Cheren got on one side of Juniper's yard and I got on the other.

"Go Oshawott and Chimchar!" "Go Tepig," "Go Snivy," we yelled. This was not my Chimchar's first battle, he had battled Torchic many times before and both of them were already level 10.

"Chimchar, use Overheat on Snivy!" I yelled. Chimchar learned this move with a TM and was an expert with it by now. A wave of fire shot across the field towards Snivy.

"Snivy jump up!" Cheren yelled. Snivy jumped and thought that he was out of reach of the flames but just then a ring of fireballs hit Snivy and exploded into a star.

"Nice fire blast Chimchar!" I said.

"Hey, don't leave me out of this!" Bianca said as Cheren called back his knocked out Snivy, "Tepig, tackle Chimchar!" Tepig ran at Chimchar and landed a perfect hit on him. Chimchar punched Tepig and the two began wrestling.

"Oshawott help him out! Water gun!" I yelled and Oshawott shot a stream of water at Tepig. Just then out of nowhere a blue flame shot out of the nearby woods and hit Oshawott. Oshawott fell to the ground, knocked out. A small dark green Pokemon emerged from the trees.

"Woah! An Axew!" Cheren said, "I'm gonna catch it!"

"You don't even have any Pokemon left!" Bianca said, "Tepig tackle the Axew!" Tepig ran at the Axew but it released another Dragon Rage which hit both Tepig and Chimchar, knocking them out.

"All of our Pokemon have fainted! Now no one will be able to catch it!" Bianca said. I reached in my bag and pulled out a Great Ball which contained my Torchic.

"Go Torchic!" I yelled throwing the ball.

"I forgot about Torchic," Cheren said.

"Torchic use Ember, full blast!" I yelled. Torchic released several small balls of fire from its mouth which hit Axew directly. I then reached in my bag and grabbed another Great Ball which I threw at Axew. Axew was sucked inside the ball and the ball hit the ground. It shook once, twice, three times. Then it clicked.

"Yeah, I caught an Axew!" I yelled while jumping for Joy.


	3. Chapter 2: N

**Chapter 2: N**

* * *

"It isn't fair! You already have four Pokemon and we only have one!" Cheren said after we recieved our Pokedexes, which already had information on all the Pokemon discovered, and Poke balls.

"Not my problem." I said. Bianca and Cheren went off to heal their Pokemon and I decided to go ahead and start walking. It was a nice day, the sun was high and I had two new Pokemon by my side. I stopped after a while and sat down on a rock. I threw out all of my Pokemon and let them run around the forest. I noticed that Axew had a pink scarf-like patch of skin around its neck. I pulled out my Pokedex and aimed it at Axew. The image that appeared on the screen showed the same Pokemon except the ring around its neck was a dark green, not a pink.

"Thats odd..." I murmured. I began walking some more but I let my Pokemon walk with me. I saw a sign that said Accumula town was not very far ahead so I picked up the pace a bit. I started to hear a rustling in the bushes so I stopped and turned to the spot the sound was coming from. Behind the bushes were two Unfeazants, a male and a female, and six Pidoves. I sent Oshawott forward so I could try and catch a Pidove but when he attacked they all flew away, except for one. I looked closer and realized it wasn't a Pidove, it was a Rufflet!

"Oshawott! Tack..." I said but then I noticed the Rufflet wasn't moving.

"Stop!" I yelled. I walked to the Rufflet and picked it up. It was pretty beat up. It had burn marks and torn feathers everywhere. I ran as fast as I could to Accumula town and into the Pokemon center. I handed the nurse Rufflet and sat down in the waiting room. Then I heard the door open, I looked up to see a tired Oshawott crawling into the building.

"Oh I'm sorry Oshawott!" I said realizing I had forgotten Oshawott on Route 1. I recalled him into his ball and placed it on the counter to get healed. Oshawott was returned to me almost immediately but Rufflet was not to be seen.

"Where's Rufflet?" I asked.

"Rufflet was attacked by a wild Pokemon and I'm afraid it'll have to stay over night. We checked some of the DNA left by the attacker and found it was a Hydreigon, that poor little thing." The nurse said. I had heard that Rufflet's stand up to stronger Pokemon and thought that that was probably the case. I went back to the waiting room and got comfortable. Then a man walked in the door. He had green hair and a white hat. He handed the nurse some Poke balls and sat down by me.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked.

"Drake, and you?"

"N"

"N-what?"

"Just N, that is my name." he said. "Would you like to come with me to the cafeteria?"

"Dude! They have food here?!" I said running down the hallway. I walked through the doorway at the end and into a good-sized room with a few tables. I ordered some food and sat down, followed by N.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, just looking for somewhere to stay overnight."

"Are you a new trainer?"

"No, I've lived with Pokemon my whole life, and I've been a trainer for a couple years now."

"Oh, well I just became a trainer today and I already have four (or five? I'm not sure if Rufflet is technically mine) Pokemon!"

"That's very good for a beginner."

"Yeah, I am aware."

"Have you ever heard of Legendary Pokemon?"

"No, what are they?"

"They are Pokemon that only one kind of them exist, and were created for a specific purpose."

"Oh! Like Arceus?"

"Yes, just like Arceus."

"Have you heard the story of Reshiram and Zekrom?"

"No"

"There were once two brothers, and one wanted to create a truthful world, the other wanted an ideal world. And they had Pokemon and yeah, stuff went down. I can't really remember the whole story."

"I thought that was gonna be some epic long story"

"Nah, haha."

"Why did you bring up Legendary Pokemon anyway?"

"Because I wanted to show you my Reshiram."

"YOU HAVE RESHIRAM?!"

"Yes, I spent my whole life searching for the truth about legendary Pokemon and then one day I found these two orbs, one was white and one was black. The white one began to glow and Reshiram appeared. We battled and then it let me catch it."

"Oh wow."

"I want you to have this." He said, handing me a black orb.

"What is this?"

"It's Zekrom"

"WOAH, WHY?!"

"I could never get him to come out, and you seem to be an ideal person, so I want you to have him."

"Wow, Thank You!"

"Sure thing"

"Why isn't it coming out...?"

"You just started your journey, give it time."

"Fine" I said, we talked about random other stuff and fell asleep in the cafeteria.

The next morning I woke up and there was a Poke ball beside me labeled "Rufflet"

"Hm, I guess they let me keep it." I said. I walked outside and saw N.

"Here, I thought you ought to know what Zekrom looks like." he said handing me a Picture of Zekrom. It was big, black, and glowing blue.

"Thank..." I said as he threw a Poke ball and out came a big, white, dragon. It was glowing red and it's hair flowed with the breeze.

"This is Reshiram." he said before jumping on it and flying away.


End file.
